Don't let go
by shadeslayerprincess111
Summary: Ethan/Abigail one shot! Might do a few more between them...maybe. First one takes place after Sammy's death


**Just a little Ethan Abigail one shot I decided to write. Takes place sometime after Sammy's death, but it doesn't really matter. Hope it's not too sappy! Enjoy!**

Abigail pushed through the crowded sidewalk, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. If she let go, she might just fall apart. Her jaw was clenched so tightly her ears hurt. For some reason, she couldn't hear anything but a dull jabbering coming from the mobs of people on the sidewalk that was very far away. Her footfalls from her awkward clip kept pace with the steady beating of her heart. At least that hadn't changed. But above it all, she heard Sammy. "Maybe we shouldn't…I mean if that's what you want!" "You of all people are telling me not to try." "You Can't just kiss someone and pretend it doesn't mean anything" Just remembering his voice made it hard to breathe around the tightness of her throat_._

_#4-Fall in love, o my heart takes over from my heart._

Her own voice taunted her. "Yeah, that's what I want." "This is just this. It doesn't make us us." And the worst-"Sammy and Abi Foreva!" Forever. Yeah right. She blinked hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. She ran into someone, but she didn't even apologize or look back. Sobs were rising below the lump in her throat. She dug her nails into her palms, and quickened her pace to a frantic half run, half walk. If she ran, she might just float away. "Abigail!" she heard the shout behind her. Some messed up part of her thought for a second it might be Sammy. _Sammy's dead._ It was Ethan. Her memories suddenly plunged her into First Year, right before the end of the year production. "You better hope Tara plays Clara, cause if it's you up there, the audience will see how empty you really are." _Well I'm not empty anymore! _She wanted to scream at him. _ I'm about to explode with these feelings!" _"Wait!" He called. She broke into a run_. Leave me alone!_ she screamed with her mind. If she opened her mouth, she knew she could never stop crying. _It's been three weeks…you can't change what happened…he didn't even love you._ A car raced by her on the street next to the sidewalk. The wind it created whipped her hair around. She kept running. Did Sammy feel the wind before the car killed him? Did he think of her before he died? Or did he think of Ollie or Christian? Or Kat and Tara? She was nothing to him. What, his girlfriend for a few weeks? His ballet partner in first year? Nothing. "Abigail, wait!" Ethan yelled behind her_. Empty. _He was running too now. Her legs were shaking so hard now, she tripped over the curb. _Maybe I'll just lay here and never get up_. The concrete had scarped her elbows and hands raw. But it was cold against her legs. Suddenly, Ethan was kneeling beside her, helping her sit up. _I just want to lay here…_

"Are you okay?" She looked at him. What was up with those cheekbones anyway? They were hollow-empty. The sobs were racing to the surface.

"No" The tears fell from her eyes. "I'm not okay! She said, hoarsely. "I'm not okay! She half sobbed out. "Sammy kissed me…and then he died." She cried, her body shaking violently. "Sammy's dead!" She cried. Her voice rose to a hysteric scream. "Sammy's dead and he's never coming back! And I loved him, Ethan. I _loved_ him! And now he's gone!" Before Ethan could say or do anything, she was on her feet. She sprinted straight into the path of an oncoming car.

"Abi, no!" Ethan yelled, leaping up. Abigail heard the screech of the brakes, the grind of the tires, the cursing driver. She shut her eyes.

"Sammy…" she whispered, bracing for impact. But it never came. At the last second, Ethan grabbed her arm, and yanked her back towards the sidewalk. They both fell onto the road, safely away from the path of oncoming cars. The driver of the car stopped his car and jumped out.

"Are you okay?/" He yelled angrily.

"No! I'm not!" She whimpered as Ethan picked her up.

"She will be" he said to the driver. Abigail impulsively wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her tear streaked face into his chest, convulsing with sobs. He reassured a crowd of onlookers, and carried her like a baby to a bench facing the harbor. He sat down, still holding her. He folded his arms around her in a tight hug. He wanted to hold her together, if he could. They sat like that for a long time. Abigail cried hard a first, but it slowed after a while. Ethan didn't say anything-he just sat there and held her. Finally, Abigail lifted her head a little.

"I can't…I can't let him go." She managed. Ethan held her tighter and whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to. I still will love you.."

Abigail stayed in Ethan's arms even longer. When she had cried all her tears, she knew in her heart, that as stupid as it sounded, what he said was true. A part of her would always love Sammy, and she would never really get over him. But most of her loved Ethan. By the time she had come to terms with everything, the sun glowed across the harbor, sinking behind the skyline. Reluctantly, she let go of Ethan and sat up, rubbing her puffy eyes.

Tara was right-you do smell like Christmas." She managed a little smile. He smiled back at her with that cocky yet accepting smile. He smoothed her frazzled hair out of her eyes. But she pushed his hand away and looked down, scooting off his lap and onto the bench. She drew her scraped knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them

"What?" Ethan pressed.

"Am I empty?" She blurted without thinking. It was the same thing she had asked Sammy all those months ago. "Still?" Ethan looked confused for a few seconds, before recognition flashed across his face. Abigail looked away. But before she knew it, he was kissing her, just like Sammy had done when she had asked him the same question . And she knew she wasn't empty anymore

**Yeah, I know the last bit is lame, but I couldn't think of much else! I might continue this, doing little one shot. If you have any scenes from the show or possibly future scenes you'd like me to write you can let me know in a review! If not, review anyway!**

**Oh, and if you haven't heard, season three comes out in Australia on July 8****th****! Can't wait! Too bad Ethan isn't coming back **


End file.
